


Oh Lemonade

by Acccelin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acccelin/pseuds/Acccelin
Summary: 主席团成员青柠薄荷味alpha米x美术社社长柠檬茶味omega英





	Oh Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> 主席团成员青柠薄荷味alpha米x美术社社长柠檬茶味omega英

　　当阿尔弗雷德的手伸向自己裤子的时候，亚瑟才反应过来，他一开始就不该让阿尔弗雷德进门，或者说就不该这么早返校。

　　

　　新修的画室还有淡淡的油漆味，混杂今早喷洒的柠檬味空气清新剂的甜香。现在这股甜香更加浓烈，薄荷的味道本使人清醒，可是吻里混合了蜂蜜的味道，荷尔蒙冲上来时，就像果汁发酵，带上了醉人不醒的恍惚感。

　　

　　皮带扣没有起到任何保护的作用，Ted Baker 似乎也不想继续保护在主人体内叫嚣的羞耻心，alpha的手几乎没有用上什么力，“啪嗒”一声金属扣环打在地上，亚瑟来不及心疼上周收到的礼物，呼吸尽数被眼前的人吞没。青柠的味道让他清醒，又同时让他更加沉沦。

　　

　　画刷不知何时滚到了地上，新打蜡的木地板留下一道醒目的蓝色印记。“阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟手臂环住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，退开几厘米认真地看着他的眼睛，“不可以在这里……今天……是开放日啊……”

　　

　　“有什么关系呢？”阿尔弗雷德撩开眼前的碎发，手温柔地抚上亚瑟已经通红的脸颊，手指在柔软的地方来回按压不愿离开，“我好久没见你了，你不想我吗，亚蒂？我很想你，每时每刻都在想，吃饭也想，睡觉也想，梦里全是你。亚蒂呢？梦里有我吗？”

　　

　　“这不能怪我啊……”亚瑟脸上烧得厉害，虽然任由阿尔弗雷德掐着他的脸，眼睛却不自在地看向一侧，“你知道的……留在这里的手续……很麻烦，我回家不过是……呀！”

　　

　　“这是惩罚。”阿尔弗雷德松开了牙间的手指，omega柔嫩的肌肤上果然印下了一道红痕。阿尔弗雷德心疼地揉了揉，倒是亚瑟神情没有太多变化，他收回手指低着头，脸上还是有点犹豫，用眼神偷偷瞄恋人的表情，蔚蓝色的眸子里像是要把他装进去般的温柔深情。终于忍不住抬起头揉了一把阿尔弗雷德头发，“你说我该拿你怎么办？”

　　

　　若是给亚瑟一次从来的机会，让时间往前推十几分钟，他还是会让阿尔弗雷德进这个教室。没人会拒绝小太阳，特别是小太阳还带着一大捧Jude the Obscure，随着风涌入甜腻的水果味。阿尔弗雷德斜靠在门框上，手里的淡黄色玫瑰还带着清晨的水露。“早啊我的甜心，你果然在这里。”

　　

　　亚瑟从画架前站起身，有些意外地迎了上去，眼里满满都是惊喜，但是话到嘴边又成了不自在的挖苦，“这谁今天的迎新会都不去，学生会主席助理的位置不想要了？”

　　

　　“那是谁瞒着他的alpha提前了返校日还偷偷报名了社团展？”阿尔弗雷德嘴角勾起弧度，手中的花塞到亚瑟怀里，一手环着他的腰，同时反手关上了门。

　　

　　不知道是因为玫瑰扑鼻的香气还是环住他的人身上好闻的青柠香，亚瑟觉得今早的舟车疲劳已经消散。清晨刚下了飞机，两小时的出租车程赶到校园，简单的整理后出现在了美术社的活动教室。路途颠簸实在难以在车上小憩，无聊刷起来校园论坛。他绝不会承认是想看看阿尔弗雷德的消息，作为学生会主席团的成员，他优秀的alpha一直是各八卦的中心。

　　

　　他才没有吃醋。

　　

　　页面下翻才看见常务部发了贴，被上面各种迎新广告挤压在了不起眼的角落。

　　

　　“社团展报名——于开放日面对所有新生……”今天不仅是学生返校日，也是一批高中毕业生通过申请文书、高中成绩提交、面试、入学考试等一系列考核来学校报道的日子，而各项迎新活动只会是学生会全权负责，这么说身在主席团的阿尔弗雷德今天一定是忙得见不到人。亚瑟微微皱起眉，他改签了机票早了几天返校，还想给阿尔弗雷德一个惊喜，结果碰上了这么忙的时候。真是不走运。

　　

　　亚瑟按了界面上的确定按钮，将申请表发了过去。心想着这几天没有其他安排，阿尔弗雷德也会很忙，还不如为自己社团招点新人打发时间。

　　

　　亚瑟关了手机屏幕斜靠在车窗边，行人与建筑飞速向后，阳光穿透过云层间铺向大地，温暖而不燥热，是个让人愉悦的天气；如果天空再蓝一点就加分了，再蓝一点就像是那个人的眼睛，温柔深情……手机不识时务地震了一下，常务部那边回消息了。

　　

　　“什么时候办事效率这么高了……”手指划过某人热情的笑脸解锁，看到常务部部长发来的消息很是不解，“活动室在新楼……并且经费在主席办公室领取……他们良心发现了？”亚瑟想要说出他惯用的某字母“i”打头的词汇，不过看了看前座正专注前方路况的司机，还是憋了回去。

　　

　　新建的教学楼竟用的玻璃墙，阳光下镜面反射照得人晕眩，烫金的标语大赤赤地贴在玻璃面上，生怕别人不知道校长又多收了一笔赞助。门前喷泉池还没开始工作，女神石像注视平静的水面低头沉思，盆花一看就是今早移过来的，四周的土屑还未来得及清理。楼梯两侧皆有，白色大理石拼成的十二层台阶，扶手也是同样抛光打磨，两侧楼梯连起来呈大半个圆，最高处便是新教学楼的大门。

　　

　　谁会在玻璃大楼前放贵族园林呢？亚瑟对于这景致只有百般无奈，不用问也知道这设计出自那自认十分有艺术细胞的校长之手。

　　

　　这会儿少有在楼里走动的人，返校的老生在宿舍整理休息，新生这会儿应该还在礼堂或者报道处。照着地图绕到活动室，刚刚拿起画刷想画上几笔，美术社就迎来第一个“新生”。

　　

　　“瞒着你怎么了？你的消息比谁都快，说吧，你又怎么欺负常务部那边了，居然这么快通过我的申请。”倚着alpha宽厚的肩膀，亚瑟忍不住伸出手指摆弄花瓣。

　　

　　“那这个呢？”阿尔弗雷德低头在亚瑟耳边吹了一口气，变魔术一般手心里躺着一串钥匙，旁边带着一个精巧的黑桃挂件，双面刻着两个字母“A”，“你不是说宿舍里放不开公共画室里又太吵吗？以后这间教室你随意使用，即使没有社团活动，你也可以来。”

　　

　　“阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟有些头疼地看着他的大男孩，“别对我弄这些特权了，伊丽莎白破例让你大一就进主席团，不是让你干这些事的……”

　　

　　“可是亚蒂，你明明也需要一个安静的创作环境，何况新楼空教室这么多，我没有做多过分的事。”

　　

　　“好好好我说不过你，那这些你怎么解释？”亚瑟指着旁边玻璃柜里Caran d'Ache水溶，Rembrandt水彩和da vinci画刷，以及下面厚厚一叠Canson Arches纸“你想跟我说是不了解这些牌子所以闭着眼睛拿的吗？家里都买了那么多了。”

　　

　　“好了亚蒂，学校拨了社团经费，你别想那么多。”对于omega，alpha的话永远是最有说服力的。亚瑟停止了探究，转而钻心摆弄怀里的玫瑰，今天这花有点不大对劲，可他又说不出来为什么。他突然感觉头顶的目光有些炙热，不敢抬头看继续做乌龟，直到发上落下了轻轻的一吻，他才注意到最大的一朵花蕊处闪着金属的光芒。

　　

　　捏起来时才看出是一枚戒指，标签还挂着，不过上面印的双G已经表明了它的身份。亚瑟记得它，一个月前与阿尔弗雷德逛街时对这枚戒指多看了几眼——Gucci今年的镀金白宝石款形象戒，虽说不是对戒，但另有一款黑金色的。亚瑟下意识抓起阿尔弗雷德左手，中指上戴着果然是黑金色的那枚。

　　

　　“怎么了亚蒂？要我单膝跪地帮你戴吗？”看到omega已经发现了自己的小惊喜正低头害羞，阿尔弗雷德觉得心情大好，今早亚瑟返校没有告诉自己，心里一开始还有一点不安，一个月里两人相隔两地，视频电话总是会有些欠缺，是否是哪次的晚安不够到位，又或者隔着时差的陪伴时间不够。

　　

　　“阿尔弗雷德，你不用送我这么多礼物……我回家才多久，邮递员都上门三次了，”亚瑟埋怨地看着阿尔弗雷德，他才不会说他只来得及拆了一个礼品盒，剩下的全丢在角落，“别以为我跟那些需要用珠宝堆砌的omega一样。”

　　

　　察觉到怀里的人有些不悦，阿尔弗雷德讨好般地用脸蹭了蹭亚瑟头发，“我也经常收到亚蒂的礼物啊，那条Donhill的领带我也有戴啊。”

　　

　　“是Dunhill……这不是重点，是因为你一开始打算戴你那条印了漫画的领带去你表哥的婚礼，我不拦着你还会穿着那件只能出现在万圣节的西服外套。”头上痒痒的，亚瑟不住地往下缩，却停止不了嘴上的不饶人。他一想到阿尔弗雷德穿着印满英雄漫画的明黄西装出现在各种场合，就觉得头疼。

　　

　　“别生气，我不是听着你的老老实实穿着黑色外套去了嘛。”“别以为我没看到合影里你领带夹上的盾牌！”

　　

　　“好了亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德紧紧搂住亚瑟的腰，将两人之间的间隙降为零，玫瑰全掉在了地上，“接吻吧。”戒指也掉在了地上，“接吻吧亚蒂。”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德凑近时亚瑟下意识闭上了眼睛，嘴唇上被一阵柔软触碰按压，本是温柔的舔吻，可在张嘴想要汲取更多时，alpha的舌头毫不客气地闯了进来，没有费什么力气就撬开牙关，大肆攻城略池，亚瑟几次想要挣脱，全被阿尔弗雷德尽数压制住。直到压到墙壁边，再无退路可言。

　　

　　“柠檬汁？我记得你以前不喝的？”好不容易被放开，亚瑟撇过脸不看阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，刚刚的吻他感觉自己要被吃掉了，阿尔弗雷德的怀抱又那么有力，揉入骨血般紧紧搂着他。

　　

　　“亚蒂，你不专心。”alpha压抑的气息再度袭上来，他不允许他的omega在接吻分心，“是柠檬汁，毕竟这是亚蒂的味道。”

　　

　　亚瑟意识到这声线不对时已经来不及了，低哑混着情|欲，像一头困兽咬断了囚笼最后一根铁柱，他第一反应想推开阿尔弗雷德，但同时却被阿尔弗雷德抓住手腕拉过头顶。“亚蒂……”

　　

　　就算新建的玻璃房子空调设备完善，裸露在外的腿还是感觉冷，何况阿尔弗雷德扒下他裤子的动作太迅速，亚瑟甚至想不起要抬脚去踢，连袜子与鞋一起被丢远，整个人早已滑到了地上。

　　

　　两腿被分开架上肩膀，腿间的风光一览无余。“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟惊恐地睁大眼睛，他顾不上现在的姿势多么羞耻，腿上下不安地踢打着，“不可以在这里！玻璃！都是玻璃窗！”用余光往外看，门口已经聚集了不少人，参观来的新生已经过来了，“而且，美术社，美术社今天有招新活动的，阿尔弗……你放开我好不好，我们晚上再说……”

　　

　　“安静，我的小奶酪。”阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼睛，从上而下一寸一寸打量他的猎物，果然只有在撒娇的时候，才能从他嘴里听到那个称呼，“我已经让常务部取消了美术社今天的安排，不会有人来。亚蒂，像刚刚那样，再叫我一次。”

　　

　　明显处于劣势的omega轻哼了一声，悄悄想把腿缩回来，看到alpha明显皱起的眉头，又不情愿地放了回去，“我们可以去宿舍，或者你不喜欢其他omega的味道那你带我去你公寓，我不想在这里做，被别人看着，琼斯先生给学校捐了栋楼你却在里面想要强|上你的omega。”

　　

　　“没有人敢靠近。”这只能是阿尔弗雷德最不讲理的时候，无论平时的他多么体贴温柔。亚瑟只能看着阿尔弗雷德跪坐在地上，手伸向自己腿间包裹住微微抬头的分身，拇指按着前端刺激，堵住了随时可能流出来的前精。

　　

　　“阿尔弗……你放开……”举过头顶的双手挣扎不得，扑面而来alpha极具侵占性的气息，平时温和清甜的薄荷柠檬这时成了击垮omega防线的武器，亚瑟瞬间软了身体，当阿尔弗雷德放过他的双手时也只是无力地搭在恋人肩膀上，声音也跟着走了调，“不要……”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德没有说话，亚瑟什么时候能够再坦诚一点就好了，明明他的信息素显示他并不讨厌。他低下头，嘴唇碰上omega娇嫩的大腿内侧，按着亚瑟的同时在上面留下一个鲜嫩明显的牙印。

　　

　　亚瑟几乎同时喊出了声，两手推着阿尔弗雷德肩膀但微弱的力气无济于事。他不明白阿尔弗雷德居然会咬了他一口，松开后阿尔弗雷德的目光锁在了自己身上，像是品尝完前菜一样一脸满足和毫不掩饰对接下来主菜的期待。

　　

　　“叫大声点宝贝，我想听。”转战上半身，阿尔弗雷德放下亚瑟双腿，单手紧紧搂住他的腰，舌头舔向他的脖颈处，埋印下一个个红印。另一只手专注地进攻亚瑟腿间，身躯遮住了两人当值夏日，这星星点点的草莓难免暴露人前，如此霸道的主权宣誓亚瑟也无可奈何。他手环住阿尔弗雷德的头，分身时不时蹭上了粗糙的牛仔裤，疼痛的同时却越有兴奋的趋势，连带着后方有了湿润感。

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德满意地听着亚瑟压抑却高跌起伏的叫声，手上适当地放慢又提快速度，预感亚瑟的前端要释放，又缓缓慢下了速度。

　　

　　高潮前夕硬生生被掐断，亚瑟睁开眼睛，绿色眸子上曼着薄薄一层雾气，明显被欺负了，却倔强地不肯认输，瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“走开。”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴唇，他的亚瑟只有在他面前才能如此直白表达自己的想法，这么想着，手上加重力度，拇指蹂躏般按上前端，“这速度行吗？”轻咬着他的耳垂，帮助他快点到达顶峰。

　　

　　“呃啊……”临近高潮又再次被往上推，亚瑟全身颤抖着，下意识地想要从阿尔弗雷德手里退出来了，可是来不及了。粘稠的乳白色液体喷了alpha一手，然后眼睁睁看着他色气地含住手指，听着他说“准备好了吗”。第一次高潮后有些失神，阿尔弗雷德的手指入侵内壁时竟开始有规律地配合收缩，死死咬住进出的手指。“不够……呜不够……”理智还没有回归，下方却在渴求，“阿尔弗……”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德不慌不忙地脱下裤子，本想再吊一下omega的胃口，但是涨得疼的欲望急迫地需要得到安抚。阿尔弗雷德低头与亚瑟对视片刻，火烫的欲望送了进去。

　　

　　甬道被捅开，湿润的内壁急不可耐地吸附上去，软肉挤压上火热，像在拒绝也像在挽留，“阿尔弗……嗯啊……”亚瑟腿大张着逃脱不得，微微低头正好能看见自己是如何吞下火热。

　　

　　“抱着我的脖子宝贝。”阿尔弗雷德抱起亚瑟的腰，将他腿夹在自己身体两侧，还没等亚瑟缓口气，下身大力往里面一顶。“开始了哦。”

　　

　　阿尔弗雷德缓缓抽送着，待到里面柔软到一定程度加快了速度。随着怀里的omega有节奏的喘声，慢慢调整自己的速度和力量。当分身被柔软包围，刺激着自己兴奋的神经，试图要将理智的那面破坏。

　　

　　亚瑟张开嘴大口汲取氧气，他本来就是一刺激就忍不住全身发红颤抖的类型，阿尔弗雷德低着头在他耳边粗壮的呼吸声，与下体被撞击破开的节奏一致。他知道他的alpha平时无论怎么温柔怎么体贴，在性事上尤为霸道甚至不讲理，恐怕今天结束后那里又要肿上好几天，连带着只能待在宿舍。不过，在他抬起头微微睁开眼睛时，表情转为惊恐：玻璃房外已经聚集了不少人，虽无一人看向这边，但只要稍稍转头，这里面艳事便可以成为几周甚至几月饭后笑谈。亚瑟剧烈挣扎起来，推搡着阿尔弗雷德肩膀，“阿尔弗雷德！有人啊你快放开我！”

　　

　　听到这一声，阿尔弗雷德更是猛力地在亚瑟体内发狠地抽插，他不想他的omega分身，如果不能将注意力全放在自己身上，那就是他这个alpha的失职。不过，他看到亚瑟几乎要哭出来的眼睛时，心里难免疼了一下，放柔了声音哄劝：“没事的宝贝，玻璃是单向的，隔音也很好。我怎么会让别人看你呢。”

 

　　亚瑟抿了抿嘴，虽然心里放下石头，但还是生气阿尔弗雷德这般玩弄，直到嘴唇印上温暖的舔舐，才慢慢收敛起信息素里的抗拒。阿尔弗雷德已经停止了身下的动作，埋下头含住亚瑟胸前的敏感带，直到他发出甜腻的喊声才松口，身下又往里面顶了顶，“深吗？”这回是真的很深了，亚瑟哼了一声当作回答，下身悄悄调整着姿势。现在稍稍一动就会被alpha的分身戳到那块软肉，心里有微微的侥幸，要是阿尔弗雷德知道已经碰到那处，指不定是多么发狠的操弄。正走着神，被胸前的酸麻拉了回来，难耐地扭动想要躲开，结果却正好让体内的火热滑过最敏感的地方，一丝呻吟泄出，看到那蔚蓝色的眸子里欲望上涌，干脆紧紧抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，“你快点……嗯啊……我腿已经很酸了……”

 

　　“那里吗……”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道，更加疯狂地抽插着，虽然没有完全满足，但考虑自己omega舟车劳累需要更好的休息，这次放过他算了。“我就这么射出来？”果然对上了亚瑟为难的表情。果然大学期间怀孕还是不行啊，就算自家老头不说什么，亚瑟那三个哥哥就绝对不会放过自己。阿尔弗雷德退了出来，分身夹在omega柔嫩的腿间做最后的磨蹭。亚瑟只感觉阿尔弗雷德轻微抖了一下，腿间一阵暖流，然后被阿尔弗雷德放下双腿紧紧抱住了。

 

　　温存转移到了椅子上，偌大的教室正中央只摆放了一把。身体较小的omega缩在alpha腿上，渐渐退去情欲同时慢慢抽去全身的力气。阿尔弗雷德正在摆弄的戒指上的挂牌，扯去后戴在亚瑟左手中指上。亚瑟抬起手，借着屋外的光看上面一颗颗宝石，光鲜透亮，精巧的匠人将每颗宝石边用黄金雕刻星星点缀，而每颗宝石上的纹路，像极了八大行星。

 

　　“阿尔弗，听说你换了专业，从金融去了计算机，”虽然劳累，亚瑟也不想错过此时与恋人交流的机会，“你家老头不反对？他可是希望你快点毕业好去继承家业。”

 

　　“亚瑟不也是吗，难道学设计是为了给你们家药品设计外包装？”然后额头上挨了一下。

 

　　“我跟你不一样。算上刚出生的弟弟彼得，我兄弟都有四个了，继承权落不到我这。”

 

　　“好了，我带你回我的公寓，你好好休息，晚上一起出去吃饭。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲怀里人的额头，将他直接抱起往外走去。换做往常亚瑟肯定会挣扎说自己能走，不过这时候安安静静的，柠檬甜香的omega已经睡着了。

 

　　阿尔弗雷德静静地打量了亚瑟的脸一番，才走向走廊。一路上小心翼翼，故意放慢了脚步生怕吵醒了怀里的人。

 

　　晚了几年遇见你，但今生得你，如获至宝。

　　

　

　　endl


End file.
